


[Fanart] Leskel

by Dravenxiv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/pseuds/Dravenxiv
Summary: Welcome to my ship ;)I can find very little about this pairing so I started drawing them.  More drawings to be added as future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Sketch dump chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the chapter that forced me to learn how to edit tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this, if I've missed tags please let me know so I can update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that brings us up to date with pictures I've already finished.
> 
> New pictures to be posted on an unknown time-frame!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
